Nuestra Ultima Oportunidad
by HannaLestrange
Summary: Ultimo año del capitán de los leones para ganar la copa, ultimo año que una de las cazadoras de Gryffindor tenía para conquistarlo. Katie Bell esta dispuesta a que Oliver Wood cayera rendido a sus pies, y para ello, hará todo lo que este a su alcance.
1. Requisitos

**HOLA, AQUI LES TRAIGO MI PRIMER FIC DE ESTA PAREJA. LES CUENTO QUE ES UNA SERIE DE VIÑETAS, CREO QUE CONSTARÁ DE 10, AUN NO LO DECIDO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y DEJEN REVIEWS ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES Y/O LUGARES MENCIONADOS PERTENECEN A J.K. ROWLING Y WARNER BROTHERS, NO LOS UTILIZO CON NINGUN AFÁN DE LUCRO SOLO PARA CONTAR UNA HISTORIA.**

* * *

** REQUISITOS**

Todo comenzaba nuevamente este año. Se encontraba emocionada mientras se miraba frente al espejo que tenía en su dormitorio y daba los últimos ajustes a su atuendo.

Ya no era una niña, era una adolescente, una pequeña mujer. Una mujer que llevaba más de dos años suspirando por el capitán de su equipo.

Katie Bell pensaba que nadie notaba su amor en secreto por el mismísimo Oliver Wood, pero, lo que no tenía en cuenta, era que Leanne, su mejor amiga, estaba enterada.

Como los 365 días del año anterior, se propuso seducir a su capitán y lograr que él se rindiera a sus pies, aunque no estaba muy segura del resultado.

– ¿Sabías que los chicos no pueden entrar a nuestro cuarto? –Comentó Leanne alzando una ceja y entrando en el cuarto de las chicas de quinto año.

La respuesta fue instantánea por parte de su amiga. A Katie se le escapó un respingo y giró rápidamente su rostro del espejo bajo la mirada atenta que le dirigía Leanne.

–Por supuesto que lo sé ¿Por qué me dices eso? –Dijo intentando sonar segura de sí misma. Por más que lo intentara siempre que su mejor amiga la miraba a los ojos no podía mentirle y siempre terminaba rindiéndose.

– ¿Por qué te lo digo? Es obvio –rápidamente se corrigió –O por lo menos, así lo veo yo.

–Ve al grano, Leanne, tenemos que bajar al comedor a la cena de bienvenida.

Su amiga alzó una ceja y suspiró. Pasados unos segundos de silencio y nervios para Katie, Leanne dijo: –Sabes a lo que me refiero.

–No lo sé, por eso quiero saber a qué vienen todas estas preguntas y cosas que dices.

–Kat, mientras más lo niegues, más se nota. El fingir no es tu fuerte y, créeme, no lo es. Debes ser sincera por lo menos conmigo y decirme la verdad.

– ¿La verdad sobre qué?

–Sigues haciéndote la que no sabes de lo que estoy hablando –Katie se cruzó de brazos y Leanne se exasperó – ¡Katie, admite que gustas de un chico, quien ambas sabemos su nombre y apellido!

– ¿Qué yo que…?

–Eres mi mejor amiga, te cuento todo lo que me pasa, te he contado todo lo que sucedía con cada chico con el que estuve o que me gustaba.

–Sabes que nunca me gusta hablar de eso, al menos no de mí –La interrumpió.

–No me lo quisiste contar porque en todo este tiempo solo te interesó un chico.

–Tienes razón, pero no quise contarte porque sabes que así soy yo.

– ¿Así que admites que estás enamorada de Oliver Wood? –Preguntó Leanne con una sonrisita.

Katie se quedó boquiabierta y atinó a tragar saliva luego de varios segundos.

–No sé si estoy enamorada, nunca lo estuve, pero, me gusta demasiado.

–Eso ya lo he notado.

– ¿Crees que luzco como una tonta? –Preguntó tomando asiento en su cama mientras Leanne se acercaba y la imitaba.

–Para nada, Katie, me di cuenta de lo que sientes porque estoy pegada a ti la mayor parte del día y veo como lo miras. Vamos, eres una chica muy lista, entretenida y hermosa, eres un gran partido para cualquier chico con dos dedos de frente del colegio –Le animó abrazándola.

–Oliver es distinto a los chicos con dos dedos de frente del colegio.

–O si, de eso ya me he dado cuenta. Tu capitán es alguien bastante complicado.

–Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch. Eso es en todo lo que piensa. Leanne, he estado tratando de que me mire de otra manera todos estos meses y no sucedió nada.

–Pues, te perdono que no me hayas contado esto hace tiempo y te puedo decir que cuentas con mi apoyo en la campaña de conquista contra Oliver Quidditch Wood.

Katie negó con la cabeza ante el chiste de su amiga y ambas decidieron bajar a cenar antes de ser regañadas por Mcgonagall o alguno de los prefectos.

En la mesa de Gryffindor divisó a casi todo el equipo. Harry Potter se encontraba cenando, como siempre, con el más pequeño de los Weasley y Hermione Granger. Unos centímetros más lejos Alicia charlaba animadamente con un chico, la cazadora le dirigió una sonrisa al pasar y, por último, los gemelos y Oliver mantenían una charla con Angelina, quien les hizo un lugar para que tomaran asiento.

–Katie, creíamos que no bajarías nunca más –Comentó George.

–Ves que no era la única –Dijo Leanne dirigiéndose a su amiga causando que la cazadora más joven del equipo de los leones se sonrojara.

–Déjala en paz, George, recién empezamos el año.

El gemelo giró sus ojos ante el regaño de Angelina Johnson y comenzó a jugar con su plato mientras que los demás miraban a las recién llegadas.

– ¿Y bien, sobre que hablaban? –Dijo para cambiar de tema.

–Le decía al equipo que este año debemos esmerarnos más, es la única manera de que ganemos el campeonato.

Como siempre, no podían faltar los sermones de Oliver Wood sobre el Quidditch.

–Tenemos al mejor buscador desde hace mucho tiempo, dos magníficos golpeadores y tres sorprendentes cazadoras. Ganaremos, capitán, no se preocupe –Dijo Fred sonriente.

–Falto yo –Comentó Oliver mirándolo fijamente, ansioso por recibir una respuesta.

–Ah sí, tú, el guardián.

–Será nuestro año. Te irás como un gran ganador de aquí, ya lo verás–Dijo Katie. Leanne y Angelina esbozaron una sonrisa cómplice y se miraron por unos segundos.

Oliver, ajeno a todo aquello, recibió el comentario como un simple halago y le sonrió.

–Mañana comenzaremos con nuestra misión, Katie –Dijo Leanne mientras caminaban a la sala común.

–Por favor, Leanne, no le digas nada a nadie lo que te conté hoy.

–Confía en mí pero no te sorprendas si Angelina o alguien más lo sabe sin que nosotras se lo hayamos contado.

Katie se sonrojó y se tapó su rostro con ambas manos. Leanne atinó a reírse.

–No te preocupes. Dudo que los chicos se den cuenta de esas cosas, las chicas somos las que siempre lo hacemos. Además deberías preocuparte más por tener los requisitos para ser la señora Wood.

– ¿Requisitos?

–Sí, Kat. Ambas sabemos que ese chico está demente y que se la pasa viviendo en una nube. Debes ser una chica muy hábil para conquistarlo y, por sobre todas las cosas, muy paciente.

La rubia bufó y giró su cabeza hacia atrás. Allí estaba el, caminando lo más relajado junto a Percy Weasley y algunos chicos más de séptimo año.

¿Quién diría que una sola persona podía hacerte sentir tantas cosas?

* * *

**GRACIAS POR HABER LLEGADO HASTA AQUÍ. DEJA UN REVIEW PARA VER QUE TE PARECIO ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO. BESOS Y ABRAZOS ;)**


	2. Estrategias

Hola! Gracias por leer el primer capitulo. Aquí les dejo el segundo, espero que lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: Nombres y/o lugares pertenecen a JK Rowling y Warner Brothers. Solo los utilizo para contar una historia sin ningún afán de lucro.

* * *

** ESTRATEGIA**

Es sabido por casi todo el mundo mágico que la casa de Gryffindor representa a los valientes ¿Entonces, como es que ella era una leona y no se animaba a bajar a cenar luego de que Leanne la haya ''arreglado''?

Esa era una pregunta que Katie no podía responder.

–Luces perfecta, Oliver morirá por ti cuando te vea.

–No quiero, Leanne, es muy excesivo esto.

Su amiga se sintió ofendida y Katie se enfureció aún más si era posible. Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a sacarse todos los accesorios que Leanne le había puesto.

–Esto llamaría mucho la atención. Te he dicho que quiero que no se note mucho que voy tras él.

–Yo creo que ya se ha notado mucho por tu propia cuenta –Katie giró su rostro, entonces agregó – ¡Te babeas por Oliver Wood en todas las clases que tenemos! ¡Es imposible no darse cuenta!

–Baja la voz, Leanne –Masculló mirando rápidamente hacia la puerta.

–Katie, luces magnifica solo que no estas acostumbrada a utilizar esa vestimenta –luego de un bufido continuó– Bien, llego el momento de pensar que hacer.

–Lo que tengo que hacer es sacarme todo esto…

–Déjame hablar, Kat. Esta estrategia no nos sirvió, pues, debemos buscar otra.

– ¿Cuál será? ¿Aparecer desnuda en medio del gran salón?

–No estaría mal, así llamarías mucho la atención y Oliver y ningún chico se olvidarían de ti en mucho tiempo pero yendo al grano creo que lo que debemos hacer ahora es comenzar con más contacto físico.

– ¿Qué?

–Sí, lo que oíste. Debes darle besos en la mejilla, abrazarlo, tomarlo de la mano, esas cosas que quieren hacer las chicas babosas como tú –Se burló Leanne con una sonrisita.

–Suena lindo eso.

Leanne enarcó una ceja y Katie se ruborizó

En la primera práctica del equipo de Quidditch del año, Katie decidió poner su nueva estrategia en marcha tras haber recibido consejos por parte de Leanne.

–Bien, han descansado mucho en las vacaciones pero han demostrado hoy que quieren ganar como yo el torneo. Me enorgullece tener el equipo que tengo, muchachos –Comunicó Oliver en los vestidores mientras apretaba con sus grandes manos la pequeña pizarra que llevaba siempre con él.

Fred y George miraron a las chicas y sonrieron forzosamente. Ya estaban cansados de escuchar que su capitán quería que los leones sean los campeones de ese año.

–Hemos estado bien ¿Eso es todo? –Dijo uno de los gemelos tras un bostezo.

–Sí, Fred, pueden irse. Nos vemos el próximo sábado a las siete de la mañana, sean puntuales.

Los demás miembros del equipo se miraron entre sí, segundos después, fueron desapareciendo por la puerta de entrada. Katie decidió que era momento de actuar.

–Hemos tenido una gran práctica ¿No lo crees, capitán? –Dijo tomando asiento en una de las bancas que había en el vestuario mientras Oliver levantaba la vista de su pizarra y prestaba atención.

–Lo sé, Bell, hemos jugado bien. Con este rendimiento, estoy seguro de que seremos los campeones.

–Con un gran capitán como tú, por supuesto que lo haremos.

Oliver le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y miró su pizarra nuevamente, Katie rodó los ojos. Ese chico sí que era más complicado de lo que creía.

Le contó a Leanne de todo lo que sucedió. Su amiga se sintió más desanimada que Katie si fuera posible, ya que estaba siguiendo sus pasos.

–Un chico normal te sonreiría y también te diría algo más, pero bueno, olvide que estábamos hablando de Oliver Wood.

–No es el único así, hay chicos despistados, por así decirlo, como él.

– ¿Quiénes, por ejemplo? –Preguntó Leanne sarcásticamente sabiendo que no habría respuesta.

–Los gemelos. Fred y George se la pasan actuando como dos niños pequeños.

–Puede ser pero ambos han conquistado a más de una chica. Además, recuerda que hay cierta conexión entre Fred y Angelina.

– ¿Cierta conexión? Ella gusta de él pero Fred no ha dicho nada al respecto.

–Pero la mira como si estuviera enamorado de ella, lo he visto varias veces contemplándola.

–Bueno ¿Y qué hay de George? No le gusta ninguna.

–Tal vez, Kat, pero Oliver Wood es único e irrepetible en su forma de ser tan ''despistada''.

Katie aceptó la derrota y admitió que Leanne tenía razón. Oliver era único. Despistado siempre en los temas referidos al amor y a las mujeres, pero, lo que su amiga no sabía o no tenía en cuenta, era que él era el único capaz de hacer sentir a Katie de tantas maneras sin haberle rozado ni un dedo.

Luego de haber madrugado un sábado más y haber recibido la noticia de que Oliver habló con Madame Hooch y que expandió los horarios en la semana para las prácticas, todos se sentían agotados y con ganas de dormirse unas cuantas horas.

Los gemelos y Harry subieron en silencio mientras luchaban por no cerrar los ojos en el camino hacia los cuartos de los chicos mientras que Alicia y Angelina se encontraban subiendo a los de las chicas.

– ¿No vienes, Katie? –Preguntó Alicia mirándola.

–Subiré enseguida… tengo que hacer algo.

Las dos cazadoras asintieron y siguieron subiendo las escaleras. Katie se giró y vio a Oliver sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala común. Suspiró.

– ¿No crees que son un poco exagerados por levantarse temprano?

–Lo han sido siempre –Respondió Oliver.

Katie permaneció en silencio por unos segundos y sabiendo que no iba a encontrar más charla que aquella se encaminó hacia las escaleras.

–Katie –La llamó la voz de Oliver y por instinto se giró rápidamente.

– ¿Si?

–Haz jugado maravillosamente esta mañana, sigue así.

– ¿Crees que he jugado bien?

–Sí. Angelina y Alicia han jugado bien pero tú te destacaste esta mañana. Me sorprendió y espero que me sigas sorprendiendo.

–Gracias, Oliver.

Se despidió y se dirigió a su cuarto con una sonrisa imborrable de su rostro. Él le había dicho que jugo maravillosamente. El, el mismísimo Oliver Wood, la había halagado hace instantes. Ella era la que se encontraba aún sorprendida.


	3. Dudas

D**DISCLAIMER: LOS LUGARES Y NOMBRES MENCIONADOS PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING Y A WARNER BROTHERS, SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA CONTAR UNA HISTORIA INVENTADA POR MI SIN NINGÚN AFÁN DE LUCRO.**

* * *

**3. Dudas**

Katie bajó aquella mañana de comienzos de diciembre a la sala común y se encontró con Leanne, Alicia y Angelina, todas charlando en los sillones.

–Katie, al fin haz bajado –Dijo Leanne mirándola al igual que las cazadoras.

–Lo único que se puede hacer en un día como hoy es dormir –Respondió. Miró hacia la ventana y tenía razón, aquel domingo estuvo lloviendo toda la mañana.

–Y tú no has desaprovechado la oportunidad –Comentó Angelina con una sonrisa mirando su reloj de mano.

– ¿De que hablaban? –Preguntó cambiando de tema mientras tomaba asiento junto a sus amigas.

–Le estaba contando a las chicas que dicen que Cedric Diggory está saliendo con Cho Chang, la buscadora de Ravenclaw –Dijo Alicia muy entusiasmada y las otras dos asintieron.

– ¿Cedric Diggory? ¡Cuenta, cuenta!

–Estaba viniendo del gran salón cuando escuché a unas chicas de tercero que los habían visto muy acaramelados en el pasillo del quinto piso ¿Te imaginas cuando lo hagan público?

–Sin duda no se dejará de hablar de ellos por bastante tiempo siendo Cedric el chico más hermoso de todo Hogwarts –Dijo Leanne con una sonrisa.

–No solo por eso si no también cuando se enteren los capitanes de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, ambos son buscadores de distintas casas, se armará un gran lio.

No había visto a Oliver en todo el día, según los gemelos se encontraba en la biblioteca terminando deberes.

Todo fue como un balde de agua fría en el rostro de Katie. Oliver se encontraba estudiando porque era su último año allí, los últimos días de él siendo capitán y de ella siendo su cazadora.

¿Y si lo perdía? ¿Si no conseguía atraerlo lo suficiente antes de que el año escolar terminara?

¿Y si lo perdía, tendría otra oportunidad para volver a intentarlo?

Eso era lo que la volvía loca, preguntas sin respuestas. No sabía si podía conquistarlo antes de que terminara el año, no sabía si lo perdería para siempre.

–Debes calmarte, Katie, vez demasiadas telenovelas. Con los halagos que me cuentas que te hace en cada práctica, hemos avanzado bastante.

–Solo me dice que soy una buena cazadora, no se fija en mí como una chica si no como un elemento que lleva a su triunfo a Gryffindor en el torneo. Me rindo, no tengo oportunidad con él.

–Tu, Katherine Bell, no te rendirás mientras yo sea tu mejor amiga ¿Entendido?

–Puede ser que solo sean halagos porque eres su cazadora ¿Pero, dime a Angelina y Alicia le hace esa clase de halagos?

Se quedó pensativa, intentando recordar todos los momentos en las prácticas en las que Oliver comentaba lo bueno que jugaron.

–Creo que no… –Miró a su amiga a los ojos y luego bajó la cabeza para agregar –Es decir… él a mí me ha dicho que soy buena jugadora, que para el soy la mejor… nunca lo escuché decirle eso a Alicia o Angelina.

–Hay está la diferencia, Katie, tu si tienes una oportunidad con él.

–Eso no quiere decir que le guste.

–En mi vocabulario, quiere decir que Oliver Wood está muerto por ti. Hay que ver qué significa eso para ti.

–Solo me tiene un trato especial porque… ¿Cree que soy la mejor?

–Te tiene un trato especial… porque tú eres especial para él.

Leanne le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y decidió subir las escaleras e irse al dormitorio a descansar mientras que Katie se quedó allí, sola, en medio de la sala común.

Cuando decidió irse ella también a la cama pasados unos veinte minutos alguien entró por la puerta de la sala común, se podían escuchar las quejas de la dama gorda.

Curiosa, bajó los cuatro escalones que había subido por la escalera de chicas y estiró un poco la cabeza.

– ¿Bell, que haces ahí? –Preguntó Oliver acercándose.

–Estoy, yo… estaba subiendo y escuché ruidos. Solo quería verificar que todo estuviera bien ¿Tu que hacías entrando a estas horas?

–Recién acabo de cenar.

–La cena ha sido hace más de tres horas, Oliver –Dijo extrañándose de él, bajó el último escalón y lo miró fijamente.

–Ya lo sé. Estuve todo el día terminando cantidad de tareas que tenía y los gemelos Weasley me enseñaron como entrar a la cocina así que… eso he hecho.

Katie asintió y Oliver emprendió camino hacia los dormitorios masculinos pero Katie quiso sacarse una duda y no lo dejó subir.

–Oliver –Dijo volteándose para verlo.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Su capitán asintió y bajó los escalones que había subido esperando a que su cazadora hable rápido.

– ¿Por qué en las prácticas de este año… haz estado algo distinto en la forma de dirigirte a mí?

– ¿A qué te refieres, Katie?

–Me he dado cuenta de que tengo un trato especial, diferente al de Angelina o Alicia. A ellas no les dices que son las mejores cazadoras para ti o que han jugado excelente.

–Bueno… las felicito a las tres por el rendimiento que tienen en el equipo.

–Pero de diferente manera.

– ¿Recién ahora te has dado cuenta? –Preguntó Oliver como si fuera algo que estaba a la vista de todos.

–No te entiendo, explícame, porque no estoy entendiendo.

–Alicia y Angelina son grandes jugadoras y han dado mucho al equipo, están hace más años que tú y es por eso que tengo un trato diferente contigo. Con el tiempo que has estado, demostraste que eres capaz de estar a la altura de ellas. Eso es algo que merece ser reconocido.

– ¿Y eso de que soy tu mejor jugadora?

–Bueno, no se lo digas eso a las chicas si no quieres que se enojen –Respondió el sonriendo –Que descanses, Bell.

Y allí la dejó, en medio de la sala común y en un mar de dudas…

Suspiró. Necesitaba a su mejor amiga para descifrar las palabras de Oliver Wood. Leanne era especialista en temas de hombres pero ella no, como deseaba ser su amiga.

Rendida, subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto, deseando que se haya hecho la mañana y pueda hablar finalmente con Leanne.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo cápitulo. Besos y abrazos.**


	4. Dulce navidad

4. ''Dulce Navidad''

Hogwarts se encontraba casi vacío, la mayoría de los alumnos había decidido pasar la navidad en sus hogares pero Katie no, quería sentirse lo más cerca posible de Oliver aquel año, su año.

Terminó de escribir una carta para su madre y decidió bajar para enviarla cuanto antes.

Había más o menos siete Gryffindors en la sala común y entre ellos se encontraba su capitán.

–Katie, no sabía que estabas aquí, pensé que te habías ido con tu familia –Dijo el levantándose de un asiento. La carta casi resbala de su mano al escuchar la voz de Oliver.

–Pasé todo el día en mi cuarto hablando con Leanne. Decidimos quedarnos porque es tranquilo el colegio en vacaciones ¿No crees?

–Sí, aunque yo decidí quedarme porque es mi último año aquí y quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda hasta graduarme.

Katie sonrió ante aquel comentario. Oliver la acompañó a buscar una lechuza para enviar su carta a su familia y luego decidieron dar una vuelta por el viejo castillo.

– ¿Nadie más del equipo se ha quedado? –Preguntó sentándose en uno de los tantos bancos que se encontraban en los pasillos dentro del colegio.

–No, ni Percy. Me han dejado abandonado pero no importa, mientras esté aquí.

– ¿Te has enterado de lo de Cedric Diggory y Cho Chang?

–No ¿Qué pasó?

–Alicia dice que escuchó a unas chicas que comentaban que los vieron besándose, Angelina opina que eso va a traer un gran problema a las dos casas.

–Pues, seguramente, sí. Ambos son buscadores de distintas casas, alguno o los dos busca sacar información para derrotar al equipo adversario.

–Por favor, Oliver ¿Tú crees en esas tonterías?

–Hay probabilidades de que sea como yo digo o de que realmente se atraigan y estén juntos por eso. Piensalo bien, Katie, se seducen y luego el otro piensa que ha encotrado a su alma gemela. Comienzan una relación, se comparten secretos, jugadas, planificaciones…

–Jamás creería algo así de Cedric Diggory, no lo sé de Cho Chang, pero, de él estoy segura que no.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todas las chicas de Hogwarts se babosean por él?

–Yo no me baboseo por él. Cedric es de Hufflepuff, además de ser atractivo es el chico más bueno y honesto que conozco. No mataría ni a una mosca, de eso estoy segura.

–Hablas como si lo conocieras mucho… –Susurró el pero pudo ser escuchado por Katie, quien enarcó una ceja y suspiró.

–Lo conozco por los partidos y los ''hola y chau'' en los pasillos, pero, se nota a distancia que es una buena persona y que no jugaría con los sentimientos de una chica.

El capitán de los leones dio por terminada aquella discusión y decidió hablar de otras cosas, como hablar de su equipo.

Leanne ya estaba vestida para el banquete que hacían en el gran salón con los pocos alumnos que se quedaban en esas fechas cuando Katie subió.

– ¿Cómo luzco? –Preguntó dando una vuelta sobre sí misma.

–Estás perfecta. Ahora te toca prepararme a mí –Comentó Katie tomando asiento un poco cansada.

– ¿Qué has hecho esta tarde? Me dejaste sola en el cuarto.

–Estabas dormida. Le escribí una carta a mi madre y cuando bajé para ir a enviarla me crucé con Oliver –Ignoró la cara de asombro y de excitación de Leanne y siguió –me acompañó a enviarla y luego caminamos por el castillo mientras hablábamos.

– ¿Sobre qué?

–De un poco de todo pero sigue siendo el mismo fanático por el Quidditch. A veces deseo ser una snitch o una escoba para que Oliver por lo menos me mire.

–Ya se rendirá ante ti, amiga, no falta mucho. Con lo que me contaste de que eres ''su mejor cazadora'', es obvio que tan tonto no es para los asuntos que tienen que ver con las chicas. Algo quiere contigo.

–No lo sé. Si no fuera por todos estos años en los que me gusta, estaría fijándome en otro.

Leanne negó con la cabeza y comenzó a buscar ropa, maquillaje y zapatos para transformarla a su amiga. Miró el reloj que había en la pared y al ver que le quedaban tan solo unas dos horas para la cena decidió darse prisa.

Ambas bajaron corriendo las escaleras hasta el gran salón. Leanne había tardado más de lo esperado para dejar a Katie perfecta.

– ¡Lo siento, lo siento! –Se disculpaba Leanne mientras seguían corriendo.

– ¡Solo concéntrate en correr, Leanne! ¡Te dije que no llegaríamos a tiempo!

Las dos se detuvieron al ver al profesor Snape en la entrada del gran salón y caminaron intentando mantener la calma. El jefe de la casa de Slytherin las miró con desaprobación y entraron guardando silencio.

–Allí está tu capitán –Susurró Leane. Katie dejó de buscarlo con la mirada y vio hacia donde señalaba su amiga. Oliver se encontraba en la otra punta de la mesa de Gryffindor –Puedes ir con él, no hay problema.

–Gracias.

–No agradezcas, ve, no lo dejes escapar.

Leanne se sentó con algunos conocidos que decidieron quedarse y le sonrió a su amiga.

Katie tomó asiento junto a Oliver, quien giró su cabeza para ver quien estaba al lado suyo y se sorprendió de que fuera ella.

– ¿No me esperabas aquí? –Preguntó poniéndose un poco desilusionada.

–No… pero, estás hermosa.

– ¿Cómo dices?

–No esperaba verte así –Aclaró señalando su vestido de un tono rojo y unos zapatos del mismo color.

–Fue idea de Leanne, ella es la especialista en moda –decidió cambiar de tema ya que estaba comenzando a ponerse colorada – ¿Qué haces aquí solo? ¿No hay nadie de tus compañeros de curso?

–Solo uno y está con su novia. Prefiero no molestarlo.

–Bueno, para no aburrirte o pasar esta semana adelantando tareas en la biblioteca puedes estar conmigo y Leanne.

–Creo que es una excelente idea.

Katie sonrió evitando que se notaran sus mejillas rojas. No vio a Leanne en el resto de la noche, creía que tal vez la encontraría con algún chico en uno de los pasillos.

Faltaban dos minutos para las doce, para que sea navidad. Y allí se encontraba, en la torre de astronomía con Oliver Wood.

El la había llevado por que le quería mostrar lo tranquila y hermosa que es la vista del castillo desde ese punto.

– ¿No sientes nostalgia al saber que es tu último año aquí?

–Por supuesto que sí, pero, no es motivo para estar triste. Pase casi siete años maravillosos aquí. Me iré orgulloso de haber sido parte de esto.

–Harás mucha falta al equipo, Oliver.

–Aun no nos despidamos, tenemos algo de tiempo hasta que termine el año.

El reloj de Katie marcó las doce en punto. Ambos se miraron sonrientes.

–Feliz navidad, Oliver.

–Feliz navidad, Katie.

Sintió que el rostro de su capitán se acercaba muy deprisa y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. El sonido de unos fuegos artificiales hizo que ambos giren sus rostros hacia el cielo.


	5. Por arte de Leanne

5. ''Por arte de Leanne''

Katie le contó lo que casi sucedía en la noche de navidad a su amiga, quien analizaba todo detenidamente. Ambas se encontraban en su cuarto, ajenas a las voces de los demás.

–Vaya… ¿Por eso me haz separado del chico de Ravenclaw?

– ¡Leanne, casi me besa!

– ¿Y qué? ¡Es lo que deseas desde que has nacido, Katie! ¡No te entiendo!

–Es lo que ansío desde hace tiempo, pero ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione? ¡Oliver no es del tipo de muchachos que van directo hacia lo que quieren! ¡Es Oliver Wood de quien estamos hablando!

–Haber, Katie… calmémonos un momento. Pensemos. Oliver comienza a halagarte en los entrenamientos, te dice que eres ''la mejor cazadora'' para él, y luego…

–Intenta besarme –Susurró Katie.

–Exacto ¿Qué obtenemos de todo esto? Oliver te quiere, Kat, debiste haberlo besado.

– ¿Y si fue solo un instinto porque pasamos mucho tiempo juntos en la cena y se confundió? ¿Y si se arrepintió de lo que casi estaba a punto de hacer?

–Katie, te lo diré por milésima vez. Se nota que ambos se gustan, y más luego de lo que casi sucedió. Solo tienes que lanzarte y ver qué pasa.

–Pero…

–Con razón aquí soy la experta en hombres.

Leanne suspiró y se levantó para cambiarse. Katie resopló como si se tratara de una niña de cinco años que no recibe el juguete que quiere.

– ¿Lista? –Preguntó Leanne observando hacia un punto fijo en el pasillo del quinto piso.

–Eso creo –Su amiga rodó los ojos y la empujó. Katie casi cae de tropezón en medio del pasillo pero fue sujetada, justo a tiempo, por Oliver.

–Katie… no esperaba verte por aquí –Dijo el capitán algo aturdido mientras Leanne se alejaba con una sonrisa de éxito.

–Lo siento, estaba distraída… ¿Hacia dónde ibas?

–Iba hacia la sala común. Vengo de buscar unos libros para repasar para los exámenes que vendrán luego de las vacaciones. Tengo que aprobar, sea como sea, los Extasis.

–Son más complicados que los Timos ¿Cierto?

–Sí, ya que de eso depende tú futuro empleo.

–Oh… ya veo ¿Y tú que seguirás? –Preguntó algo arrepentida por haber esas preguntas tan tontas. Oliver la ponía nerviosa desde el día anterior.

–Seguiré siendo jugador de Quidditch, espero entrar a un gran equipo. He mandado solicitudes a varios equipos pero aún no me han contestado.

–Ya verás que te responderán. Eres un gran capitán y un gran jugador.

– ¿Eso crees? –Preguntó con una sonrisa.

–Sí, eres grandioso.

Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos hasta que Katie reaccionó y corrió su mirada algo abochornada.

–Katie… quería hablar contigo sobre… lo que sucedió anoche.

– ¿Anoche? –Se maldijo por estar cada vez más nerviosa.

–Sí, ya sabes… antes de que sea medianoche… ¿Hace falta que sea tan detallado, Katie?

–Oliver, no sucedió nada ¿De acuerdo?

–Casi sucede. Quiero aclararlo porque no me quiero sentir incómodo cerca de ti –Katie le insinuó a que continuara y el suspiró– mira, lo que casi sucede… quise hacerlo.

– ¿Quisiste besarme? ¿Por qué?

–No lo sé. Últimamente tengo la necesidad de estar cerca de ti y de hablarte.

–Hemos pasado tiempo juntos en estos años, te habrás confundido…

–Eso creo. Descuida, eso no interferirá en nuestra relación en el equipo.

Katie asintió y se despidió de su capitán. Automáticamente, corrió a contarle todo lo vivido recientemente a su mejor amiga.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que Oliver Wood casi se te declara? –Preguntó Leanne sorprendida.

– ¡Sí! ¡Casi me besa, casi se me declara! ¿Por qué no puede ser un hombre y decirme lo que siente sin ningún tipo de rodeos?

–Es Oliver Wood.

– ¿Qué haré, Leanne? ¿Cómo lo miraré a los ojos sin ponerme colorada?

–Amiga, debes aprovechar estas vacaciones. Puedes pasar tiempo con él. Olvídate de su ''casi'' beso, su ''casi'' declaración, olvídate de todo. Diviértete con él porque cuando regresen todos los demás, ninguno tendrá tiempo de nada.

– ¿Pero, qué hay de mí? ¿Qué hay de mis sentimientos hacia el por años?

– ¿Quieres comenzar algo con el mismísimo Oliver Wood ahora mismo?

–Sabes que es lo que deseo con todo mi corazón, pero, no puedo. No puedo mientras él no sepa que es lo que siente. Quiero que sea un hombre y me diga que siente por mí. No quiero al tonto Oliver Wood que no sabe hablar de otra cosa que no sea Quidditch, quiero a alguien con quien pueda hablar, pasar el rato, divertirme, alguien que me quiera.

–Kat ¿No estás pidiendo mucho?

–No, estoy pidiendo lo que me merezco. He estado enamorada de el por mucho tiempo, necesito que me sea sincero.

– ¿Tú fuiste sincera con él? –Preguntó Irónicamente Leanne.

–Pues… no, pero, seré sincera con el ahora mismo.

– ¿Ahora mismo?

–Sí, estoy decidida. No hay nada que perder. Nos vemos en la cena.

Y ante ese último comentario Katie Bell desapareció por la puerta de su habitación dejando a su amiga con la boca abierta.

Oliver se encontraba en la sala común jugando ajedrez mágico con un compañero de último año cuando Katie bajó casi corriendo las escaleras. Ambos, y la mayoría de los Gryffindors allí presentes, la miraron ante tal ruido que provocó.

Ella los ignoró y se dirigió a su capitán, quien tragó saliva mientras la miraba.

– ¿Oliver, podemos hablar?

–Estoy jugando ajedrez con Joey –dijo el señalando a su contrincante.

–Es importante.

El capitán de los leones se levantó de su butaca y siguió a su cazadora a través del retrato de la dama gorda hasta el puente del colegio.

– ¿Qué es eso tan importante que debes decirme, Katie?

– ¿Qué piensas de mí?

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Qué piensas de mí? –Repitió, recalcando cada palabra claramente.

–Pues… eres una gran cazadora, eres hábil… graciosa, buena persona… ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¿Es por lo que te dije hoy?

– ¿Te parezco atractiva?

Oliver Wood no respondió a aquella pregunta y se quedó mirándola. Katie, harta de la situación decidió actuar con hechos. Tomó del cuello a su capitán y lo acercó hacia su rostro abruptamente para luego besarlo.

–Esa es mi Katie –Dijo, emocionada, Leanne, desde lejos.


	6. Tragame tierra

**AQUI LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTA SERIE DE VIÑETAS DE OLIVER Y KATIE. **

**YURI2294: GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA! TIENES RAZÓN, QUE INOPORTUNOS FUERON LOS FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES PERO KATIE SUPO COMO REMEDIAR LA SITUACION EN EL CAP 5.**

**ITTAAH: GRACIAS POR ESTAR DESDE EL PRINCIPIO! **

**Y AHORA SI, LES DEJO EL CAPITULO 6... GRACIAS POR LEER, DEJEN REVIEWS!**

* * *

** 6. ''Trágame tierra''**

Katie no volvió a hablar o a ver a Oliver en toda la semana de vacaciones, estaba muerta de la vergüenza y no sabía que decirle si se encontraban cara a cara.

Lo había besado y podía decir que fue mágico. Algo que tanto esperó y que anhelo con todo su corazón, pero, cuando llegó el momento, no sabe cómo reaccionar.

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Katie? –Preguntó Angelina mirándola curiosamente.

– ¿Qué sucede con qué?

–Haz estado rara desde que volvimos –Susurró Alicia para que no escucharan los gemelos Weasley, que se encontraban con un grupo de cuarto año cerca de ellas.

–Chicas, no me pasa nada –respondió en el mismo tono que su amiga, Leanne hizo acto de presencia por el retrato de la dama gorda y se dirigió a ellas.

–Hola ¿Kat, ya les dijiste lo de Oliver?

– ¿Lo de Oliver? –Dijeron al unísono Angelina y Alicia. Katie miró a su mejor amiga con recelo.

–Lo siento –Musitó Leanne.

–No ha sucedido nada.

–Actúas rara, sucede algo con Oliver ¿Y no nos dirás nada?

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –Preguntó Angelina con una pequeña sonrisa. Katie miró a Leanne y ésta asintió.

–Lo he besado –Susurró cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos.

Las cuatro subieron al cuarto de Katie y Leanne para terminar de contar todo lo que sucedió.

Angelina y Alicia se quedaron boquiabiertas cuando Katie terminó su relato.

– ¿Y en estas dos semanas que han pasado no te ha dicho nada?

–No lo he visto, y espero que siga siendo así. No sé qué decirle si me lo cruzo.

–Tendrás que decirle algo cuando lo veas en la práctica del sábado –Le recordó Alicia.

– ¿El sábado? ¡Lo había olvidado, maldición!

–Vamos, estaremos contigo. No dejaremos que hagas un papelón –Dijo Angelina.

–Eso espero.

La práctica finalmente llegó y Katie sintió que su cuerpo estaba poniéndose completamente colorado por la vergüenza.

En todo el entrenamiento pudo notar como Oliver la miraba de reojo. El capitán de los leones dio por terminada la práctica y todos fueron a los vestidores.

–Bell, tengo que hablar contigo.

Katie miró luego de dos semanas a su capitán y asintió. Angelina y Alicia se miraron entre sí mientras que el pequeño Harry y los gemelos Weasley ya se habían marchado.

Quedaron ellos dos solos en los vestidores y Katie comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo temblaba.

– ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?

–Creo que ya sabes. Me has estado evitando estas semanas…

–Discúlpame, no debí atreverme a hacer lo que hice.

–Solo quiero saber por qué lo has hecho.

–Fue un instinto, algo que necesitaba hacer y salió así. Fue casi igual a lo que tú quisiste hacer en navidad.

– ¿Es acaso que sientes algo por mí? –Preguntó Oliver incrédulo.

– ¿Tu sientes algo por mí?

–Me gustas, Katie.

Katie lo miró boquiabierta y atónita ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Oliver bajó su cabeza avergonzado.

– ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? –Preguntó en un susurro.

–Por qué no podemos estar juntos.

– ¿De qué hablas?

–Estamos en el mismo equipo, Katie, soy tu capitán y tú eres mi cazadora más joven, es así como debe ser. Si nos peleáramos, no podríamos soportar vernos casi todos los días. Y créeme, no lo soportaríamos, somos muy peleadores ambos.

– ¿Qué intentas decirme? ¿Qué soy una chiquilla para ti? ¿Una niña?

–Estás en quinto año, yo estoy en el último. Me graduaré. Tú seguirás estudiando aquí y yo tendré el puesto de guardián en algún equipo de las ligas de Quidditch. No duraríamos a larga distancia, mereces algo mejor.

– ¿Tu manejas mi vida ahora?

–Solo te estoy diciendo lo que es mejor para ambos. Por eso no quise que mis sentimientos hacia ti interfieran en nuestra relación en el equipo, por eso me arrepentí de casi haberte besado… ¿No lo entiendes, Kat?

–No me llames así –Susurró mirándolo fijamente. Oliver tragó saliva.

–Me iré en unos meses. Tú seguirás aquí, conocerás a alguien que te haga feliz. Yo… aún no sé qué haré si estoy lejos de ti, se me va a ser inusual, pero lidiaré con ello. Sé que puedo hacerlo. Mientras menos nos involucremos, más fácil será.

–No eres nadie para manejar mi futuro.

–Estoy pensando en lo mejor para ti. Si estamos juntos, sufriremos a la distancia. Yo no podría…

– ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? ¡Se supone que tú eres un despistado! ¡Se supone que no entiendes nada sobre mujeres! ¿Por qué de la nada descubres que gustas de mí y ya preparas lo que será el futuro de ambos? –Gritó comenzando a sentir que algunas lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

– ¡No demostraba que sabía algo sobre las mujeres porque siempre me has gustado, Katie, tenía miedo de perderte como cazadora si se malinterpretaban las cosas! ¡No soportaría tenerte lejos!

Fue como un balde de agua fría aquella confesión.

–Pues, puedes tener algo acertado para tu tan ansiado futuro, no estaré en él.

–Katie, por favor…

–No –Dijo cortante y se dio vuelta, dos pasos antes de llegar a la puerta se giró y lo miró fijamente – ¿Sabes porque te he besado? Estoy enamorada de ti, Oliver, desde hace años. Así es, la chica estúpida, la niñita de quinto año, ama a un imbécil que no sabe valorar absolutamente nada.

– ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

– ¿Cambiaría algo eso?

Katie no obtuvo una respuesta y, negando con la cabeza, se fue dejando a su capitán solo.

Le contó todo lo sucedido recientemente a Leanne, quien se quedó más sorprendida que nunca.

–Ya está. Casi cinco años de enamoramiento desperdiciados.

–Debes hablar con él, Katie, tal vez esté arrepentido.

– ¿Oliver Wood arrepentido? Sabe muy bien lo que hace, ha sido muy discreto al guardarse todo este tiempo que siente algo por mí. Me ha ignorado por años porque creía que él era el perfecto capitán de Gryffindor y yo solo una de las cazadoras, debíamos seguir siendo solo eso y está bien, si es lo que quiere…

–Creo que ambos están exagerando. Todo esto es muy reciente.

–No estoy exagerando nada…

–Déjame hablar a mí, es mi turno ahora. Escucha, Katie. Absolutamente todos en la torre de Gryffindor saben que algo sucede entre ustedes dos.

–Pues se equivocan.

–Cállate y escucha. Kat, hemos descubierto que Oliver Wood tiene sentimientos por el sexo femenino y te ha escogido a ti desde hace tiempo. Tú lo amas, es todo lo que tú querías a principio de año…

–Ya sé que lo único que quería cada noche es estar con él pero Oliver es el que no quiere estar conmigo, es un cobarde, inventa obstáculos porque siempre será de esa manera. Si él no me quiere, pues, no sufriré. Daré vuelta la página y miraré hacia otro lado, punto final.

–Aun así creo que debes hablar y aclarar todo esto con él.

–No, Leanne, le daré el gusto de no tener que hablarme más. Eso nos mantendrá más que lejos, desde ahora en adelante, Oliver Wood para mí no existe.


End file.
